Sonagi
by SeungSeiRan
Summary: Summer rains, never predict them. Hwoarang x Julia


**By the time you set your eyes on this fic, it may or may not be my exact birthday (8/11, Scorpios for life). Whatever, here's a fic dedicated to everyone who's ever read and reviewed my stuff. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Tekken, darlings.**

* * *

_Sonagi (Korean) – A brief but heavy rain shower that suddenly comes down usually on a hot afternoon._

* * *

Today was Saturday.

Saturdays were always eventful. When she was younger, Saturdays were spent in a park, digging for worms in the dirt and slurping vanilla ice-creams on the swings. Friday was still half a work day and Sunday was tainted by Monday's haunting gloom. During summer, she paddled in the clear, shallow waters of the brook near her home. During autumn, she'd help her mother rake the leaves into a great big pile and then jump into it which greatly amused the older woman.

Winters were terrible. The never-ending whiteness hurt her eyes and the snow chilled her fingers until they were so numb she couldn't feel them.

Many seasons passed and she grew with the once tiny saplings planted at the bottom of the garden. Saturdays were now meant for study groups, girly nights out, and the occasional date. She'd met him as he'd strummed away on his guitar, a melancholy look glazing his light brown eyes. No spark, just rhythm. A duo, a symphony. Maybe she'd been a comfort to him back then. Maybe his very presence had soothed her mind, more than he knew how. Attraction didn't need fire, it needed balance and understanding. Both of them as same and as different as could be.

The same shades of color on opposite sides of the spectrum. Yin and Yang. Light and Dark. Weren't opposites supposed to attract and complete each other? Weren't two halves supposed to make one whole?

The sky needs the sun. The earth needs the rain. Lovers need one another.

His kisses reminded her of autumn. Alternating between warm and cool on her lips, cheeks, chin, forehead, and neck. A few months into their affair, he began to playfully grope her as he did so. She would shudder in ill-concealed pleasure, writhing and squirming beneath his wandering fingertips. Over and under her top, grazing her stomach and the undersides of her breasts.

With him, winters weren't so bad. Especially when it was spent cuddled under sheets, nuzzling the little hollow at the base of his neck, the only source of warmth from the shared heat of their entwined bodies. Frosted windows, a downy quilt, discarded clothes on the floor...

It felt... nice.

Perhaps this was love. But love was such an overused word nowadays. Better to keep it in until she was sure of it. Absolutely, undoubtedly sure.

But it spilled out anyway.

_I love you, I love you too._

It had been a careless thing to say. In a temporary world of temporary relationships, it would have been best to nip it in the bud. Too bad, they wouldn't listen. Saturday was the day they'd first made love in the summer rain. Not vulgar fucking or screwing, just making love. Not sex, just love.

There had been storms in the path. Thunder had struck. But it was cleansing as well as hurtful. Break down, get back up. Say you don't care, say you need it.

A year later, she'd felt uneasy. Literally so, feverish and nauseous. A simple test confirmed what she'd suspected. Frightened at the prospect of abandonment, she put off telling him. Then , one day, he feels it during an intimate moment in their bedroom as he caressed her near the window. Just as she expected him to leave, he took her by surprise and held her nearer. A joyful tear trailed down her face and she placed his hand on the swell of her belly, sensing the first signs of life within her.

Duty called and he was called back to the battle-field. Devastated as they both were, it was best to keep a strong front for the sake of their unborn child. A few months remained for them to remain as a whole, the three of them united as one. Whilst they watched a pale winter sunset, she'd begun to sob at the realization of the fragility of the moment. Time was like water, slipping beneath her fingers. All he could do was hold her hand tight in his and bury his fears into the silky strands of her hair.

On a warm spring day, she felt the first kick. At first, assuming it to be another false alarm, she paid no heed. But when the sudden surge of wetness between her legs soaked through her jeans, she cried out in shock. Startled at her sudden outcry, he lead her to the bed where she lay in obvious pain and discomfort. He watched helplessly as the arriving infant took control of the delivery and turned the process head over heels. The baby wanted out badly and out she came, covered in an array of bodily fluids and screaming at the top of her tiny lungs. The shrill cries certainly couldn't have dampened the overwhelming joy that her new young parents felt at her unexpected presence. The sun smiled down gently on the happy trio and that's what they had decided to name her.

Sunny.

Her father's original raven locks and dark amber eyes, her mother's gentle yet firm features. Yes, may it be that she'd grown into a beauty unlike any other. Her first few months of life were spent in a riot of new faces, sights, and experiences. Laughter, pure and real like only a child's could be, rang out like the bells on New Year's Eve. It was the voice of Hope, full of the promise of new beginnings. For the first time in his life, he understood what it meant to be loved by someone so untainted and unselfish. Every smile, every awestruck gaze of wonderment, every little coo and babble was a million, an infinite times better than any other type of high he'd experienced in the past.

It tore at his heart when he remembered that he wouldn't be able to experience this with either of them in a few weeks time.

When the time came, the skies wept. Standing at the door, he memorized every single detail of the scene. She stood with their baby in her arms, watching him watch her. He walked up to her and held them both in a needy embrace. Sunny began to wail unhappily like she knew what was about to pass. He leaned in and kissed them both for the last time, promising to return. Someday, somehow. Before leaving, he sent them a rueful smile over his shoulder. Not his smirk of times gone by but a genuine loving smile.

The months passed. A year...

She couldn't recall the last time it had properly rained. A few drizzles here and there, nothing much. A few letters, but that had been quite some time ago.

As she watched their daughter play in the cloudy sunshine, she remembered the promise he'd once made.

Sunny was at the age where she was toddling about and creeping into little nooks and crannies unbeknownst to her mother. She did remind her of him at times. It was usually a certain look in her eyes that did it. It was painful but she was all that was left of what they'd shared. The laughter still echoed through the household. But he wasn't there to here it. At night, as she watched the child dream sweetly, she'd replay his words in her mind and hope against hope that he'd be true to them.

The clouds were getting progressively darker as the day wore on. They called the summer rains '_sonagi'_ here. If it happened, she would have to call Sunny inside where it was safe. Thunderstorms were no place for a curious toddler.

The first few drops had started to fall. She looked up from her book and didn't catch sight of her little girl. Anxious, she ran out into the courtyard where she spotted her in her sunflower print dress interacting with a stranger in a hooded jacket. This person was crouched low so that they were at the child's eye level. You could never trust such people.

"Sunny!"

Two pairs of light brown eyes looked up at her.

A few strands of crimson locks escaped the hood and her breath caught in her throat.

The rain came pouring down like a shower. It brought back memories of the day they'd first done it in such a downpour. The smells of wet earth and heated skin filled her mind with visions of faint smiles and fragile touches. He stood up straight and smiled that same smile from a year ago. What else could she do except rush into his arms and run her fingers through his hair like she'd done countless times before?

They both gazed down at Sunny who was staring back at them with confusion written on her face. Smiling gently, she took one tiny hand in hers and felt the tinier fingers wind around her own. The girl hesitatingly held up the other hand to the father she hadn't seen for so long. He extended one work-worn, calloused finger and she took it.

Saturdays were always eventful.

Summer rains. Sonagi. Always unpredictable. Always full of joy.

Their clothes soaked by the water, they walked hand-in-hand towards the place they all called home.


End file.
